Love Live! School Idol Festival Card List
List of cards for Love Live! School idol festival '(Japanese Version). :''For additional information, please visit: Love Live School Idol Festival English Wiki. *'''Note: Cards that are highlighted are cards already released in the English Version. *'Note 2:' Promo Codes from Japanese products will not work for the English Version. *'Note 3:' The products for English Version can be found and pre-ordered at NIS America. :To see the cards separated per character, please visit: SIF Characters __TOC__ Set Releases Initial Ver. 'µ's' Job Ver. :※There are no URs for this set as these were released along with Initial Ver. URs. Animal Ver. :※The other Animal Versions were released as event cards. :※There are no URs for this set as these were released along with Initial Ver. URs. 'Aqours' August Ver. September Ver. October Ver. November Ver. December Ver. January Ver. February Ver. March Ver. April Ver. + Bokura wa Ima no Naka de Rs May Ver. June Ver. + Snow halation Rs July Ver. China Dress Ver. Cafe Maid Ver. Ver. + Korekara no Someday Rs Constellation Ver. Snowy Mountain Ver. Seven Lucky Gods Ver. + Yume no Tobira Rs Ver. White Day Ver. Job Ver. (Part2) + Music S.T.A.R.T!! Rs Cyber Ver. Magician Ver. Marine Ver. Pool Ver. Kunoichi Ver. + Dancing stars on me! Rs Animal Ver. (Part2) Ball Ver. + KiRa-KiRa Sensation! Rs Circus Ver. Fairyland Ver. Taisho Roman Ver. Baseball Ver. Dancer Ver. Idol Costume Ver. Little Devil Ver. Swimsuit Ver. Pool Ver. (Part2) Yukata Ver. Ver. Birthstone Ver. Cheerleader Ver. Ver. Pajama Party Ver. Sunday Best Ver. + Mijuku DREAMER Rs of Confidence 自慢のお雑煮 |Appeal = For every 30 notes, there is a 38% chance of turning all goods and greats in the next 4.5 seconds into perfects. (Level 1)}} Ver. Flower Bouquet Ver. This Year 今年最後のいちご大福 |Appeal = For every 24 notes, there is a 30% chance of increasing player's score by 430 points. (Level 1)}} Ver. Tennis Ver. Angel Ver. Time Travel Ver. Ice Cream Flavor Ver. Ver. + HAPPY PARTY TRAIN Rs Summer Beach Ver. Pirates Ver. Wonderland Ver. Halloween (Part2) Ver. + Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare Rs Crayon Ver. Autumn Viewing Ver. Christmas (Part2) Ver. Musical Instrument Ver. New Year Ver. Valentine (Part2) Ver. + MIRAI TICKET Rs Sky Ver. Punk Rock Ver. Teacher Ver. Ver. Fairy Tale Ver. Wedding Ver. Witch Ver. Mermaid Ver. Endless Summer Ver. Fruits Ver. Support Cards Promo and Seal Shop Cards Limited Cards :Limited Cards are cards that are exclusively scouted from Limited BOX Scouting and will not be obtainable through Honor Student Scouting, any of the Scouting Tickets, and Limited Scouting (Year, Sub-Unit, or Attribute). October 5, 2017 (Aqours First Years) November 5, 2017 (Aqours Second Years) December 5, 2017 (SIFAC 1st Anniversary Third Years) December 20, 2017 (Aqours Third Years) January 5, 2018 (SIFAC 1st Anniversary Second Years) January 16, 2018 (Koizumi Hanayo Limited BOX Scouting) February 5, 2018 (SIFAC 1st Anniversary First Years) March 5, 2018 (SIF 5th Anniversary µ's First Years) March 14, 2018 (Sonoda Umi Limited BOX Scouting) March 20, 2018 (SIF 5th Anniversary Aqours Third Years) April 5, 2018 (SIF 5th Anniversary µ's Second Years) April 18, 2018 (Nishikino Maki Limited BOX Scouting) April 20, 2018 (SIF 5th Anniversary Aqours First Years) May 5, 2018 (SIF 5th Anniversary µ's Third Years) May 20, 2018 (SIF 5th Anniversary Aqours Second Years) June 8, 2018 (Toujou Nozomi Limited BOX Scouting) July 21, 2018 (Yazawa Nico Limited BOX Scouting) August 2, 2018 (Kousaka Honoka Limited BOX Scouting) Events Token Events Score Matches Medley Festivals Challenge Festivals Osanpo Rally/Adventure Strolls Nakayoshi Match/Companion Match References Category:Games Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!